


Back of the Club, Taking Shots Getting Naughty

by jono74656



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and Ficlets [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's back from college, and unimpressed with the pickings at the Jungle. Until someone new walks in.</p>
<p>Or is it someone old?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back of the Club, Taking Shots Getting Naughty

Back of the Club, Taking Shots Getting Naughty

Danny glanced around the Jungle, trying to maintain a disinterested facade. He didn’t want to appear too eager on his first night back from college, especially given that the pickings here were a lot slimmer than they had been at the gay bars near campus.

His standards had risen greatly while he’d been away, and the Jungle regulars just weren’t cutting it anymore.

The only reason he’d turned up at all was that Ginger Snatch, the drag queen who owned the Jungle, had texted him that someone new had been visiting in the last week or so, and he was apparently just Danny’s type.

Also, the one guy he’d taken home so far had declared him the toppiest top to ever top. Which was right up Danny’s…… alley.

He sipped his drink, and grimaced; the new bartender was a little heavy-handed on the vodka. 

Ginger strode into his peripheral vision, settling against the bar and leaning into his side.

"He just walked in, sweetness."

Danny blinked, and looked around sharply, his mask of disinterest collapsing.

Ginger laughed, and patted him on the back.

"Go get him, tiger."

He flushed, but tipped a nod in her direction, pushing away from the bar towards the door, where a tall, lean figure was still silhouetted.

The young man insinuated himself into the crowd, moving slowly towards the bar while his head bopped along to the music.

Danny slid up behind him, and settled his hands onto a narrow waist, leanly muscled in all the right ways, drawing him back until Danny could grind on him.

A soft groan escaped from the man, and he pressed back, one hand coming up to tangle in Danny’s hair, tugging his head down and into a kiss as the other man tilted his head back.

They kissed for long minutes, eyes closed, lips moving slickly, with just the right amount of tongue and teeth to keep things interesting.

By the time they broke the kiss, Danny was hard as a rock and they were grinding more fiercely against each other.

Danny opened his eyes slowly, and got his first good look at the man he’d been making out with.

He stared, eyes widening suddenly, into a face just as shocked as his own; his voice strangled as he blurted out,

"Stilinski?"

Stiles’ wide-eyed look smoothed out faster than Danny’s, and he arched an eyebrow playfully.

"Danny boy."

A long-fingered hand groped Danny’s hard cock unashamedly, and a leer crossed Stiles’ face.

"Shall we take this somewhere a bit more… private?"

Danny nodded dumbly, and Stiles leaned in for another kiss, before tugging him towards the doorway.


End file.
